


Fairy Tail's Future

by Kinger556



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinger556/pseuds/Kinger556
Summary: Natsu and Atlas go on a two year journey to find Igneel after the Dragon Wars and Rouge. The story is set to take place 2 years when he comes back. (Everyone will receive a power boost since time has passed, The Dragon Slayers will also be further into their powers)This 1st chapter was a little darker than I'd hoped... But what do you do when someone dies? Anyway, it'll lighten up a lot next chapter





	1. Chapter 1

Natsu laid on his back, breathing heavily with his severely wounded body, staring into the sky. He closed his eyes to try and recall the events that just transpired.

**XxFlashbackxX**

"Rouge!" Natsu roared as he road on the back of Atlas, nosediving into Rouge's dragon.

"Natsu!" future Rouge also shouted as he flew skyward on his dragon.

Natsu's body was completely engulfed in Atlas' fire while Rouge's dragon started had a swirl of Shadow and Light elements. The two dragons collided. It ended in a second. Natsu leaped off of Atlas' back right after the collison, Rouge also jumped towards him. But Natsu was faster. While still surrounded by flames, he flew into Rouge going roughly 100mph thanks to Atlas' speed. He landed a single solid punch right in the gut of rouge, sending him flying in the opposite direction.

With Rouge out of commsion, the Shadow and Light elements his dragon absorbed dissipated, allowing Atlas to easily knock him aside. At that note however, Natsu also lost consciousness and fell towards the ground.

**XxEnd FlashbackxX**

With his memories back, Natsu struggled to lift his body up. He was dizzy and everything looked like a Haze. He noticed a large 'red' source in the sky that he figured was Atlas.

"...tsu!"

his ears slowly started working again and tried to pick up the direction of the sound.

"Natsu!"

He turned around to see climbing over a broken wall.

When he tried to stand up, he felt a pain in his leg and fell down again, grasping it.

Lucy ran up to him. "Natsu! Are you alright?!" she asked. Natsu nodded. "Yeah, I think so... My leg just hurts..."

Lucy looked at him completely baffled. He was covered in cuts and bruises, plus he had one hell of a black eye... But his leg hurt.

"Idiot! You should be worried about more than just your leg!" she growled

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Heh, well I don't think I broke anything so its fine!"

Lucy sighed "I'm glad you won though..."

Natsu grinned "Well of course! There's no way I'd lose to someone like him!"

He then looked at her more seriously. "So how was everyone else? I'm sure they beat their dragons too!" Natsu said confidently!

Lucy smiled "Well kinda... After you beat Rouge, the mind control wore off and the dragons flew away..."

"Ah..." He actually wasn't expecting that. "Well whatever, we still won in the end!" he said while looking up at the sky again.

"Natsu..." Lucy mumbled

"Yeah?" He asked then looked at he to see she was on the verge of crying.

"Huh? H-hey! Lucy! What's wrong?! We won!" he said trying to cheer her up.

She sniffled "Natsu... G-Gray..."

Natsu's eyes widened  _"Gray?! Gray what?!"_ He then grabbed Lucy's shoulders. "What happened to Gray?!" he accidentally shouted without realizing it.

Her eyes looked dead as she finished what she was saying.

"H-he.. Died.. Natsu..." she stuttered out then pressed her face against his shoulder as tears fell out.

Natsu couldn't even think, much less cry at the moment. He couldn't believe what he just heard!

" _G-..Gray is dead?! No way! That can't happen, its not allowed to!"_

The world stopped for him. The pain he experienced from his fight made its presence, along with the shock he just heard. He couldn't take it so he collapsed.

Still in tears, she felt Natsu's body waver and fall to the ground. She quickly looked at him. He was still breathing, but it didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon...

* * *

Natsu's eyes shot open as he quickly lifted himself up. He was confused at first but realized he was in his bed.

He turned and got out of bed. When he did, he felt a spark of pain go through his left leg. It was then that he noticed that he was almost entirely wrapped in bandages. He got up anyway, the pain wasn't that terrible and he wanted to know what happened after he passed out.

He opened his door to go outside.  _Nowhere to go but the guild..."_ he thought as he began walking.

He stood in front of the guild's gates. He took a long breath then pushed the doors open.

Everyone was there, literally everyone.

"Natsu!" Happy came crashing into Natsu's face

"H-Happy!? What are you doing?!" Natsu grabbed Happy by his legs to try and rip him off, but his hold on Natsu's hair was too tight.

"Natsu's awake!"

"About time"

"Took ya long enough, idiot"

He finally got Happy off him, the looked at the guild as they all gathered around him in all their injured glory, grinning.

"Uhh.. How long was I out?" he asked, judging by the comments, it seemed to be a while

"Three Weeks" Erza said while pushing her way through the crowed.

She was bandaged up as well, specifically her left leg.

"Th-Three weeks?!" Natsu was shocked. Did the fight with Rouge really take that much out of him?!

Erza nodded "You where really injured so we tended to your wounds then put you in your house. Happy watched you most of the time.

"Aye!" Happy interjected while jumping out of Natsu's hands.

Natsu glanced around the guild. He saw everyone... But...

"Wh.. Where's Gray...?" he mumbled

Erza's looked towards the ground, as did most of the others in the guild.

Natsu stared at her intently, looking for an answer.

"We're sorry Natsu..." was what he heard.

"Wha.. What?" Natsu asked, hoping it wasn't true.

Erza looked at Natsu "We didn't know when you'd wake up.. So we had his funeral last week..."

Natsu didn't know what to say or do, if there even was something to say or do.

"Dammit!" He roared as he slammed his fire fist into a table he was standing next to. He easily destroyed it to nothing but scrap wood.

Normally Erza would have scolded him, but this was justified... He had a right to be angry...

Natsu kept clenching his fist...

* * *

One week passed after that. For the most part the guild started to go back to normal. There where fights here and there, Cana also went back to drinking, Mirajane kept a smile on her face as she served over the counter, while the Master was stuck doing paper work all week.

Then came a loud 'BANG' outside in one of the sparring fields. The entire guild came rushing out to see what it was, including the Master.

What the saw was unbelievable... At least it would have been if not for the Dragon War the just fought.

The flaming dragon known as Atlas was standing in their sparring field with Natsu.

Most of the guild was intimidated and took a few steps back, others got into a stance, ready to fight. But that all ended when Natsu turned around and gave them a big grin. "Hey guys, whats up?"

Those words took all the built up tension out of the moment. Erza let out a sigh.

"Natsu, what's going on here?" Master Makarov asked.

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Ah well... I'm gonna go search for Igneel some more"

The guild was pretty shocked.

"I.. I see..." mumbled Makarov

"Yeah, Atlas also wants to find Igneel so I decided to go along with him." Natsu said while looking up at Atlas

"Do you think you'll find him?" Erza asked with a plain face

Natsu looked at her. "Hmm... not sure.. But this is the first time I have a chance to do a real search instead of just going on guesses or rumors."

Erza nodded.

"Uhm.. But low long will you be gone?" Lucy asked

"Not sure.. But it'll probably be a while..." He looked a little sad at that but he quickly took it back and grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it!"

Happy then flew on his shoulder.

"Aye!" Happy yelled

"Err.. Sorry Happy, but you can't come..." Natsu told his partner

"HUH?!"

The entire guild gasped. Natsu doesn't go anywhere without Happy!

Happy looked more shocked than anyone.

Natsu laughed. "Sorry, it's not that I don't want you to come... Its just if you road on Atlas, you'll be burned to a crisp..."

It was true, there was no way Happy could ride Atlas or keep up with his speed...

Happy looked down, sad at the realization.

"Don't worry, like I said.. I'll be back in no time!" Natsu said while pumping his fist.

"A..ye..." Happy said weakly.

"I wish you luck, Natsu..." Erza said

Natsu nodded.

"Bye Natsu..." Wendy said as she popped herself out of the crowed.

"Cya Wendy.. You too Lucy..." he told them

He then jumped up and landed on Atlas' head

The fire swirled around him, it actually felt very comfortable.

"Took you long enough..." Atlas mumbled as he swung his wings up

"I wanted to say goodbye properly" He told him as he waved goodbye to his guild-mates

"Whatever..." Atlas growled as he flew up in the sky then into the distance.

And just like that, Natsu was gone...

"Tch..." an annoyed Gajeel made as he walked away from the scene.

Everyone else stood there for a while. Mostly at the sky, that was until they saw the giant burn mark Atlas made on the grass as he took off.

Erza slammed her fists together. "I'm gonna kill that idiot when he gets back!" he yelled

The rest of the guild just sighed.. it was gonna get really quiet around here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, well hopefully that lightened the mood from Gray dying last Chapter...
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter will introduce some other characters then we'll get into an actual plot.

Lucy opened her apartment window to look at the bright and sunny day.

The cool breeze flowed passed her and into her apartment as she started to get lost in thought.

" _Its been almost two years since Natsu left... Sure has been quiet..."_ she thought with a sigh.

In that time, Lucy's hair grew a lot longer, reaching all the way to her lower back. She also got slightly taller.

Lucy grabbed her bag and keys then walked out to head for the Guild.

The streets where busting with business and Lucy couldn't help but do some window shopping... Of course.. she couldn't actually  _buy_ anything, she doesn't have the money for that... But she glanced none the less. Then something really odd caught her attention.

Beside one of the shops laid some guy face-down in the gutter... But what  _really_ caught her attention was that this guys hair was pink! Who else has pink hair but Natsu?! Lucy was going to shrug it off as a coincidence, but something in her really wanted to just check...

She walked over to the side of the street where the man was laying.  _"It does look like Natsu..."_ she was thinking...

"Uhm.. Excuse me...?" she started to ask the man

No response

"H-.. Hello?" she tried again

Still nothing...

Lucy stared curiously, she was actually starting to get worried... She knelt down and poked at his head. "Are you ok-" she couldn't finish.

The pink-haired man grabbed her hand and quickly jumped up.

Lucy couldn't believe what she saw! It really  _was_ Natsu in the gutter! ….. Wait... what?

"N-.. Natsu?" she asked

Natsu let go of her hand then placed both of them on her shoulders. He then looked at her with the most serious face he could muster.

"Lucy. Food." where the only two words that came out, fallowing a loud growl from his stomach.

" _Yep! Definitively Natsu!"_  she sweat-dropped

* * *

"I can't believe I found you in the gutter.. What where you even doing there?" Lucy asked

But she didn't get an answer, only another growl

She sighed. "Alright, we better step up the pace... Okay Loke?"

Loke nodded "Sure, lets make a new speed record..." he smirked

Natsu just let out a groan... But not from hunger...

You see... Lucy wasn't strong enough to carry Natsu, so she called Loke... However Loke, instead of  _carrying_ him... Decided to  _drag_ him instead... and that's why Natsu's annoyed...

Loke started running as full speed towards the guild! Natsu was scraping his entire body, specifically his face on the ground as he ran.

Lucy just giggled at the entire act while trying to keep up with them.

Loke finally got to the Fairy Tail Gates. And lifted Natsu up to lean him against the wall.

"Home sweet home, huh buddy?!" he exclaimed as he looked at a half-dead Natsu.

Natsu reached his hand out towards Loke, with a glare that clearly said he wanted to kill him. But then his stomach growled again and he lost all remaining energy.

In the mean time, Lucy finally caught up to the two. "Sorry, but your way to fast.. Even while dragging Natsu..."

"Well its because you magic is so strong, Lucy" Loke said with a smirk

At that, the two where having some small talk when they heard Natsu's stomach growl... again...

"Oh! We should really get him something to eat!" Lucy laughed, nearly forgetting.

"Well I'm gonna take my leave now, It was nice seeing you Natsu" Loke said with a smile.

Natsu just let out a growl...

After Loke poofed away, Lucy wrapped Natsu's arm around her shoulder and began to walk him through the Guild Gates. "oof... Your heavier than you look..."

As Lucy opened the gates, the loud noise and music flowed through the two.

She kept walking until she got to the doors that lead to the Bar-area where everyone stayed.

"Alright... Here we go!" she said with excitement as she reached for the door knob and turned it.

She flung the door open and took a few steps in with Natsu.

"Hey guys! Guess who I found sleeping in the gutter near my house!" she couldn't even hold her own laughter as she said that out loud.

Everyone looked over, confused at what she was talking about, but then Natsu lifted his face up and everyone immediately noticed him.

At first everyone gasped. But that was quickly replaced by cheering.

"NATSU'S BAAAAACK!"

they all screamed in union.

As they all started charging towards the two, Natsu squirmed out of Lucy's hold and fell to the ground.

They guild members stopped short and stared at Natsu. They then looked at Lucy.

"Uhm.. Is he alright?" Macao asked

Lucy waved it off

"Oh he's fine, just look!" she said pointing at him

When the looked they saw him slowly crawling towards the counter. His stomach growled again.

"F-f-f-f... FOOD! Someone!  _Anyone!_  FOOD!" He shouted at the top of his lungs

"Munch Munch Munch Munch Munch Munch Munch..."

"I can't believe you passed out from hunger... How you managed to stay alive for two years is a miracle..." Macao sighed

"Munch Munch Munch Munch Munch Munch Munch..."

"Ehh, give him some slack, he got here in one piece didn't he?" Wakaba laughed.

"Munch Munch Munch Munch Munch Munch Munch..."

"Wow, I think he's breaking a new eating record..." Mirajane chimed in

"BUUUUUUUURP"

Natsu let out.

"Ahhhh, I finally got something to eat! Thanks Mira!"

"Oh, don't thank me. I didn't have enough time to actually prepare anything..." she smiled

Lucy cut in. "So I have to know.. Did you find Igneel...?" her impatience was obvious. But after she asked, everyone else leaned in since they too where very curious.

Natsu crossed his arms. "Well..." he said, dragging his answer out.

The guilds faces where building with anticipation

"Nah... I couldn't find him anywhere!" Natsu actually sounded annoyed himself...

The entire guild let out a breath they where unknowingly holding in.

"So all that for nothing, huh..." Lucy mumbled

"Well.. I wouldn't say 'for nothing'" Natsu told her as he pumped his fast "I got to travel around the world with another fire dragon!" he continued

In the whole two years, Lucy didn't even think of the advantages that came with.

"W-wow.. So then...-" Lucy was cut off

"NATSU!" Happy came crashing into his face at full speed, crying out of joy.

"H-Happy!" Natsu let out, trying to gasp for air.

When happy finally let go he floated around Natsu's head

Sniff... "I-I-I.. I Missed you so much!" he started to cry more

Natsu wrapped his arm around his partners neck

"I missed you too pal, but don't worry! I'm here to stay!" Natsu cheered

Happy wiped the tears out of his eyes then said something he waited two years to say

"A-A-AYE SIR!" he screamed at the top of his lungs!

The rest of the guild slammed their cups together as a toast to Natsu's return while laughing


	3. Chapter 3

The guild members where still cheering around Natsu, celebrating his return.

Natsu was also having fun after being re-acquainted with everyone, shown by his huge grin.

"Ack!" came a sound from the corner of the Guild Hall

Natsu and Happy looked over to see Charle at the door way.

"Charle look! Natsu's back!" waved Happy as he floated. But he was ignored when Charle flew in the air and left the room instantly.

"Huh? What was that about?" Happy slumped. Lucy then patted him on the head.

"Don't worry, she's probably just going to find Wendy and tell her the good news!"

…. Well... She was half right...

* * *

Charle darted through the main hallway of the Guild.

" _Gotta find Wendy! Gotta find Wendy!"_  she kept saying in her head

" _I-.. I can't let her see Natsu under any costs!"_ she told herself!

Luckily for her, Wendy was right around the corner. Unluckily, it looked like she was heading for the Guild Hall...

"W-Wendy!" Charle gasped

"Hm? Oh, hi Charle" Wendy smiled

Wendy grew. When she turned 16 she had one last growth spurt that made her around Lucy's height when she was her age. But there was still one defining feature... She was as flat as a board... Well, at least compared to the other female members of the guild...

"Uh-Uhm.. Where are you going, Wendy?" Charle asked as she passed by.

Wendy turned to her partner. "Ah, well I heard a lot of noise coming from the Hall so I wanted to check it out"

Charle shivered...

"O-oh.. That.. You don't need to worry, It was just Jet and Droy fighting over Levy again..." she regretted lying, but it was worth it in this scenario...

Wendy looked up. "Oh was that all? Well whatever then"

Charle let out a sigh...  _"Close one..."_  she thought

But she quickly took it back as Wendy didn't turn around.

Charle double taked and flew in front of Wendy's path. "Hold on, where are you going  _now_?"

Wendy gave a puzzled look. "Er.. The Guild Ha-"

"B-but! It was just Jet and Droy!" Charle interrupted.

"Well yeah... But I wanted to ask Lucy if she wanted to take a job so-"

"She's busy" Charle said

"Well.. I can still ask her for later..."

"She doesn't want to, she told me she hates you!" Charle said an unbelievable, outrageous statement

Wendy Stared at Charle

"..."

Charle stared back

"..."

"... She  _hates_ me?"

"Yes."

"..."

**10 seconds later**

"L-LET GOOOOOO!" Wendy shouted

"N-NEVER!" Charle yelled back

After their 'discussion', Wendy tried to get passed Charle but instead, she grabbed Wendy by the back of her hair and started tugging at it to stop her. Even though it hurt, Wendy still slowly marched forward towards the Guild Hall to see what Charle was so desperately trying to stop her from seeing.

"Wh- Why  _NOT_?!" Wendy finally asked

"I- I CAN'T TELL YOU!" Charle yelled while starting to pull harder

It didn't stop Wendy though, she was just too big for Charle to stop her.

" _Just a few more steps!"_  Wendy thought as she slowly stomped her way towards the Hall entrance.

Wendy then grabbed the frame of the open door and slowly pulled her body to it.

Charle was at her last straw, and gave one last pull, but it was all for nothing.

Wendy got her face through and peaked through the frame.

It felt like time froze for her. She saw Natsu cheering and dancing with the other guild members.

Her eyes widened "Oh, Natsu's back..." she mumbled

But then her mind caught up with what she just said.  _"N-Natsu?!"_

Wendy's cheeks unknowingly blushed bright red

When Charle heard Wendy say that, she lost her reason to fight. She abruptly let go of Wendy's hair at that moment.

However, thanks to all the excess energy Wendy was using to fight against Charle, having no more resistance made her fling herself through the doorway. She tumbled inside and flipped laying face-up, flat on the ground while getting the wind knocked out of her.

* * *

She was dizzy. She couldn't tell what just happened... But then...

"Hey Wendy!"

She squinted her eyes to see more clearly.

It was Natsu, looking right down at her too... And he was close... Well, at least closer than he's been in the last 2 years anyway...

Her face felt like it was burning again.  _"Wh-Whats happening?!"_  she thought

Charle was on her hands at the entrance watching the entire thing with a defeated look on her face.

Wendy then made an ear-Piercing "Eeek" scream that would put a real dragon to shame

Spiraling air churned around her as she screamed. It sent a powerful wind-shockwave in all directions, though not strong enough to actually hurt anyone, it did send anything flying if it wasn't nailed to the ground.

The guild members in the Hall was taken aback at Wendy's actions. As her Dragon Slayer powers developed, she did  _sometimes_  lose control... But nothing at this level!

If they weren't sent flying by the shockwave, they where most likely being hit by something or someone that was.

Natsu who was the closest at the time, was hit the hardest and was thrown across the hall and into the Job billboard, which was smashed into pieces from the force.

After Wendy's... 'incident' was finished, the guild members started to get up off the ground. All the tables and chairs where either broken or thrown into a corner.

Natsu then lifted himself up out of the rubble from the Job board.

"Wha- What the hell?!" was the first thing he choked out.

Everyone looked at Wendy, basically thinking the same thing...

Wendy then stood up to see everyone staring at her. She then looked over to Charle to see her eye twitching at what just transpired.

"Uh-uhm..." Wendy mumbled while looking down

"S-... Sorry.." she finished

It was an awkward silence after that...  _"just sorry?"_ was what most of the members where thinking... No explanation or anything? Just "Sorry"?

Wendy started playing with her hands, embarrassed by her little... or rather 'big' outburst...

Just then the doors slammed open. Everyone took they're attention off of Wendy to look at who entered.

It was their favorite female S-Class mage, Erza Scarlet!

Normally it'd be a nice thing to see her... But with the guild hall making a 'new record' on the 'Wreck-O-Meter'... It was not...

Erza's eyes twitched "Wh-... Who did this...?" then looked up with one of the most intimidating faces they've seen.

Needless to say, everyone was frozen in fear.


	4. Chapter 4

Erza slowly turned her head, making sure to glance at everyone in the guild hall. Until her eyes landed on a certain Dragon Slayer.

Erza didn't change much. She maybe got a tiny bit taller and her hair was the same length. She was however, wearing common cloths instead of armor.

Natsu froze when Erza came in. He didn't really know what to expect when she did...

She began to stomp her way across the guild to where Natsu was sitting on the ground, in a pile of wooden planks and papers from the job board.

Erza glared at him

Natsu froze "Uh.. Er.. H-Hey Erza! I'm back!" he said while scratching the back of his head

she grabbed him by his scarf and lifted him up to eye level.

"I should have known you did this, only you could cause this much destruction the first hour you came back..."

"H-huh?!" Natsu gasped

" _What happened to 'Oh hey Natsu, your back home!'"_  he thought separately

"B-but! I didn't d-" Natsu tried to explain

"No Excuses!" Erza interrupted

While the two where bickering Wendy watched as Erza blames Natsu for her mistake

"Well then who did it?!" Erza asked while glaring daggers at Natsu

At first Natsu was just gonna say "Wendy!" But she didn't deserve the wrath of Erza just because her powers got a little out of control...

"Er... Well..." He didn't have an answer

That was when someone tapped Erza on her shoulder. She turned to check who it was.

It was Wendy

"Uhm.. Sorry Erza.. But it was my fault..." She looked down at the ground, ready to get scolded like Natsu did

Erza dropped Natsu on the ground. "Oh I see. Try not to make it happen again, okay?" was all she said and patted Wendy on the shoulder.

Wendy looked dumb struck, as did the rest of the guild

"What the hell!" screamed Natsu

Erza turned to him

He was now on his feel glaring at her

"You where about beat me, but if its her you just tell let her off?!" Natsu's right eye was twitching

Erza let out a 'hmph' sound and put her hands on her hips

"Of course. If she caused it, it was most likely an accident... But if you did... then it was probably just you being reckless..." she told him

Natsu marched up right in front of Erza and they had a stare off

the rest of the guild circled around them, not wanting to get involved.

This is when Lucy finally noticed it.

This entire time, Natsu was either on the floor, sitting down, or dancing. This was the first time she saw him stand straight up...

Natsu was  _taller_ than Erza, not by much but still.

Erza noticed this too "Tch" she was looking  _up_ to him, this annoyed her

Natsu tried not to start cracking up laughing. He seemed to noticed too...

"Whats the matter...  _Shorty_...?" He's been waiting to say that  _forever_

Erza froze  _"What did he just say?!"_ she screamed in her head

The worst part about this was that she had no rebuttal! She also felt like she actually shrunk a bit from the comment

"Th-... That does it!" her eyes where covered by her bangs as she was exploding with anger on the inside

Erza's body began to swirl in a magical light as her trade-mark armor appeared. She also pointed her sword at him and glared with killing intent.

Natsu made a big excited grin and slammed a fiery fist into his palm

"Alright! I've wanted to challenge you to a fight since  _before_ I left anyway!"

* * *

They where on one of the training fields, actually the same one Natsu left off of two years ago.

"How'd it come to this...?" Macao asked with a sigh

"Relax.. They're young, let them have they're fun!" Wakaba answered

The rest of the guild was standing on the outskirts of the field, to not get in the middle of the fight

"Man! I'm getting all fired up!" shouted Natsu as he started to stretch his legs out.

Erza smiled "I suppose I'm excited as well, I get to see how much stronger you got first hand..."

Natsu finish streaching then pointed a finger at Erza.

"You better not go easy! I wanna  _real_ fight!" he shouted at her

"Hmph, don't worry Natsu..." Her body began to glow just like last time

The magic energy dispersed, revealing Erza in her Flame Empress Armor

"I'm not naive enough to go easy against you" she said while griping her sword

"Besides, I want to see all your new techniques..." she added

Natsu grinned "Sorry, but I don't have anything like that"

Erza Curiously raised her eyebrow at that, and was about to question him but then Lucy ran in between them.

"I'll countdown to zero for you two!" She then raised both her arms

Both Natsu and Erza nodded and got into their stances

"Three!"

Natsu stared at Erza as Lucy counted down

"Two!"

" _That Flame Empress Armor is gonna be annoying..."_ he thought

"One!"

" _Can't really think of a way to beat it..."_ He thought again

"ZERO!" Lucy Shouted

"Then I just wont use fire!" Natsu shouted as he pushed his feet off the ground to start a super fast charge

Erza also did the same... But instead of meeting in the middle...

Natsu instantly appeared in front of Erza before she could really gain speed from her dash.

" _He's Fast!"_  Was the only thing Erza could think at that moment

Natsu knew he had the advantage as quickly swung his fist at her body. Erza didn't have time to dadge, instead she blocked it with her Flame Sword. But since Natsu wasn't using fire, it didn't mean much.

The speed from his punch sent Erza flying down the field. She had full control though as Natsu charged her once again. He easily caught up to her, pulling back his right arm to punch her again.

" _This Speed!"_ Erza was fast, but not this fast!

Natsu fallowed through with his punch.

The other guild members where speechless...

"Th-They're monsters..." Droy mumbled, shocked at the fight

"Yeah... Natsu even has Erza on the defensive!" added Jet

Suddenly a large dust cloud appeared right after one of Natsu's attacks

Erza came jumping out one side, wearing a completely different armor.

It was completely black, one of her more revealing armors as well. It also came with a pare of what could be cat ears and a long tail.

The fight stopped for a moment as the dust cloud dissipated.

" _I see..."_ Erza thought

"This is what you meant when you said you didn't have any new techniques..." she said

Natsu grinned "Yep, I put all my time and energy into training up my basics!"

Erza nodded "It's marvelous, really. I need to stop focusing on defense and put my all into attack!"

"I'm guessing that's what that new armor is for then?" Natsu asked

Erza nodded again "This is my Panther Armor. It increases my Speed and Power more than my other Armors..."

Erza then gripped her Flame Sword that she didn't change. "The real fight starts now!"

Erza pushed off the ground and dashed towards Natsu at an astounding speed!

Natsu engulfed his hands in flame this time and also charged. However this time, their speed was even.

* * *

The two began to make small fire-like shockwaves each time they clashed since Natsu could use his Fire Magic now.

The spectators were stunned, to say the least

"Man... they're way too strong... I can't even see them move..." Mumbled Droy

"Don't worry, that just means the Guild is strong too!" Levy said with a smile

"Still... I'd like to actually  _see_ the fight..." Jet added

The two fighters clashed all around the training field at such amazing speeds they looked almost invisible to anyone who hasn't trained their eyesight to an extent.

Charle then glanced at Wendy, who had her eyes closed.

"Uhm.. Wendy, even though you can't see them, you shouldn't just close your eyes..." she told her

"Oh its not that... Its just that since I can't hope to  _see_ them, I'm using my Sky magic to listen to the vibrations in the air to  _feel_  they're movements" Wendy said in a calm, much out of character way...

The rest of the guild then glanced over at her with annoyed faces...

"She's a monster too..." They all thought in union...

Wendy then quickly opened her eyes and looked at the field anxiously

"Huh? What's wrong Wendy?" asked Charle

"Just watch, you'll see..." she told her

Charle and the rest of the guild paid more attention to the field.

Droy raised an eye brow. "What is it? All I see is Erzaaaaaahh... AH!" He realized what Wendy meant, as did the rest of the guild.

They can  _see_  Erza!

"Erza's slowing down!" Wendy announced

* * *

Erza clashed with Natsu too many timed to count at this point. She was taking heavy breaths, straining herself to keep up.

She quickly dodged one of Natsu's punches by leaping backwards, but Natsu fallowed and caught her in the air with no where to run.

He quickly jabbed her in the gut with a Fist of Fire, sending her spinning though the air.

It took some effort, but Erza gained her composure again and landed on her feet. However she felt weak and fell to a knee.

Natsu landed around 15 feet away from her.

Erza was gasping for air. She was at the end of her rope.

" _I see... He's not weaker than me anymore..."_ She thought

She then regained her senses and stood up.

" _But that doesn't mean he's my equal either... Natsu... your far stronger than me..."_  She though as she sighed

"Huh, you giving up, Erza?" Natsu asked as he panted for air. The fatigue was obviously effecting him as well...

Erza looked down...

" _But... That doesn't mean I lose!"_ she added to her previous thoughts

She then glared at Natsu in determination and smirked

"Of course not!" she answered

"But I am sorry.. Natsu" Erza said

Natsu was confused "Uhh.. Sorry for what?" he asked

"... I have been holding back... This one Armor..." she revealed

Natsu's eyes widened "... Why would yo-"

"Its not that I underestimated you... I just wanted to save this one for a ' _special_ ' occasion..." She quickly added

Natsu sighed "I see..."

"But I realized, being able to fight on even grounds with you would be more than enough to be something special!" she shouted as her armor began to glow once again.

Natsu smirked "Alright Erza! Lets see it!" he shouted with excitement!

When the magic around Erza dispersed, Natsu's began to sweat.  _"Your kidding... Right?"_ was what he thought.

As for the rest of the guild, they all let out a gasp. However Wendy's eyes widened.

Erza was wearing a complete set of Dragon Scale Armor, along with matching Dual Swords.

"Erza..." Natsu mumbled

Erza smirked "After the Grand Magic Games ended with the Dragon attacks, Fairy Tail was gifted with Dragon Scale Armor as a winning prize as well as for helping fight back the dragons..."

Natsu grinned from his own nervousness

"It was publicly kept a secret, and the Master thought I'd have the most use for it..." She continued

Erza then got into her fighting stance "So come, Natsu... From this point on I'm going to give it my all!"

Natsu began to laugh "I shouldn't have expected anything less, Erza!" he shouted


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu glared at Erza "You think Dragon Scale Armor will lose to Dragon Slayer Magic?!"

Erza smirked "Lets find out!" she shouted

Wings then expanded from her back and she began to take flight

" _Of course she has wings..."_ Natsu sighed internally

Erza then charged down on Natsu, pointing one of her swords at him

"Crap!" Natsu screamed as he just narrowly dodged her first strike

However the shockwave from the strike sent Natsu tumbling backwards on the ground.

Erza didn't waste time and quickly turned to charge once again

" _I think she might be even faster now! Man, I wish Happy could help!"_ Natsu thought as he jumped off the ground and started to run from Erza's slashes

* * *

The guild was in shock.

"Who'd have thought Erza would have something like  _that"_ Macao mumbled

"But look, now she's the one overpowering Natsu!" Jet added

Wendy focused only on the battle. She didn't want either of them to get hurt... But she also couldn't help but for Natsu to win...

" _Natsu! You can do it!"_ she cheered mentally

* * *

Strike after strike, Natsu was just barely dodging Erza's attacks.

"Dammit!" Natsu roared as Erza chased him

"I didn't realize you became such a coward, Natsu!" Erza yelled

She then appeared in front of him at a lightning speed and swung her right sword. Natsu dodged the actual strike, but he was send flying backwards from the force.

Natsu was on the ground rubbing his head

" _Man! I can't even touch her!"_ he complained

"Hmph, I guess I was mistaken..." Erza mumbled as she walked towards Natsu

She stared down at Natsu. But he was just grinning.

This confused her

"Yeah, you where mistaken..." Natsu told her as he got up

She raised an eyebrow

"Mistaken to accept my challenge that is!" he added

Erza frowned

"Like I said, there's no way your Dragon Scale Armor will beat My Dragon Slayer Magic!" Natsu roared

"Then prove it!" Erza shouted as she made another charge

" _This'll be the last hit.. He's too weak to counter..."_ she told herself

" _ALL OR NOTHING!"_ Natsu screamed at himself

" **Dragon Slash!"**  Erza shouted and a magical aura churned around her swords

She swung both her swords in an 'X' Shape at Natsu to finish the match

A huge fiery explosion erupted from the two

"Did she get him?!" Droy asked

"Shut up, We'll see once the dust clears!" Wakaba told him

" _Natsu..."_ Wendy thought

Inside the dust, both of Erza's swords made contact with Natsu. Of course, she made sure to use the back side of her blade to not actually put his like in danger.

" _Something's wrong..."_  She thought

Erza was then pushed back. Hard.

She was thrown upward, out of the dust cloud but regained her composure thanks to her wings.

Everyone was surprised, they thought Erza definitively won with that last attack

The dust then began to clear, and everyone could see Natsus figure. He was standing perfectly straight up

But there was this ominous feeling about him. Only Wendy and Erza could actually tell though.

Flames then erupted from Natsus, engulfing his entire body in fire

The guild was taken aback, while Erza just stared wide-eyed

"Tha- Thats..." Erza began

"Dragon Force.." Wendy told everyone in the guild

"Huh?! How did Natsu activate Dragon Force?!" Charle asked

Wendy shrugged "I'm not sure, I'v only entered it once and that was by accident while training..."

Erza landed on the ground to get a better look at Natsu.

Natsu had Red Dragon-like Scales on both his arms and below his eyes. His nails grew a bit and his hair also spiked up some more from the flames heat.

"Well... This is a surprise... I didn't know First Generation Dragon Slayers could do this..." she told him

Natsu glared at Erza "Heh" Natsu laughed

He then let out a breath he's been holding in since Erza's assault

"Well, one night I accidentally ate a lot of Atlas' flames while sleeping... After that I was stuck in Dragon Force for over a week..." He told her

Erza was taken aback "A  _week_?!" she wanted to confirm

"Yep! After that, I guess I just picked it up. Its not complete though..." He added

"I see.." Erza was at a loss for words

Natsu got into his fighting stance

"So come on, Erza... From this point on I'm gonna give it my all!" He shouted, mimicking what she said before

Erza smirked. "Very well..."

Both Erza and Natsu dashed towards each other. In an instant, they where locked in combat. Natsu's new Dragon Scales on his arms where able to deflect Erza's swords. However, Natsu's flames didn't seem to harm Erza in that Dragon Armor so much...

"D- Damn! We can't see anything again!" Jet complained

"Wendy, what's happening?" Charle asked. The guild then also looked at her.

Wendy bit her bottom lip

"I'm.. Not sure... Natsu's flames are so dense its making the air raise... I can't get a clear picture..." Wendy sighed after she said that. As did the rest of the guild

Natsu quickly deflected one of Erzas swings, but was then kicked in the gut by her. Apparently, her Dragon Scale Armor also increases her physical strength, because Natsu was sent flying in the opposite direction!

However that didn't stop him! Natsu punched the ground to slow himself down and did a mid-air flip. While facing Erza he opened his mouth and started to suck in the flames around him.

He then stomped down on the ground. Erza knew what was coming and prepared accordingly.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Natsu expelled all the flames he gathered in his mouth at once.

Erza expected the Roar... What she didn't expect was for it to be this powerful!

The power behind it was equal to the Fire-Lightning Version he used against Hades

Still, Erza acted quickly.

She pointed both her blades skyward and used her wings to start a spinning motion

Soon, she didn't even look like Erza anymore. She was spinning so fast, it looked like a giant drill.

" **Dragon Drill!"**

She then launched herself directly for Natsu's Roar and rammed right into it.

At the speed she was spinning at, she was literally deflecting the flames, closing in on Natsu's body fast

" _ **Dammit!"**_ Natsu screamed at himself

He then used even more of his magic to make his Roar even stronger!

Erza started to lose speed

" _Just.. A little... More..."_ Erza told herself

She then started spinning more viciously and regained her speed. She plowed through Natsu's fire like it was nothing until she was just inches away from him.

Natsu wasn't gonna just go down like that, he released every ounce of magic he had left all at once.

When it clashed with Erza, it formed a gigantic explosion, engulfing both fighters in.

* * *

"Wha-... What happened?!" Lucy asked

The guild members anxiously stared at the dissipating explosion to see the result

Soon once the dust cleared, it revealed both the fighters... Down...

Erza was laying on the field in her common cloths and Natsu wasn't in Dragon Force ant longer.

"T-..Tie..?" Jet asked

"Yeah.. Looks that way..." Droy answered

Wendy then started to run into the field since the fight was over, with Charle quickly fallowing

"What are you waiting for, they're probably both injured after that!" Macao yelled

After that, the whole guild started running for the two combatants


	6. Chapter 6

" _Wha-... What happened...?"_

Erza was laying flat on the ground. Everything felt hazy...

She then remembered her fight with Natsu and quickly sat up. The first thing she saw was Wendy using her Sky magic on both her and Natsu to heal them.

"What...?" Was all Erza could say at the moment. She was still too exhausted to think clearly

"Erza! Your up!" Wendy cheered as she continued her healing

"That was a great match!" Levy told her immediately

"Yeah... Who knew Natsu could be your match?" Max mumbled

"I still can't believe how far he's come..." Lucy said as she glanced over at him

"But you where amazing too Erza! That Dragon Scale Armor was so cool!" Jet told her

At this point Erza was finally starting to actually come to. She then stood up.

"H-hold on Erza, I still need to heal your wounds" Wendy told her with concern

Erza smiled "Its okay Wendy, focus on healing Natsu" She then turned around and started to walk into the guild "I'm.. Gonna go to the bathroom..." She mumbled

Wendy looked where Erza was just laying. There where some deep cracks on the earth right below her.

Wendy was fixated on it  _"When did that happen?"_  she thought

Some of the other member where about tell her to stay, but Natsu started to stir

He instantly jumped up on both his feet and ignited his hands like he was still in the fight

This 'popped' Wendy out of her thoughts

"N- Natsu stop, the figh-" Wendy didn't even finish because Natsu immediately collapsed from his injuries

The guild members sighed

Wendy giggled a little then started to heal him more.

* * *

Erza went wobbling into the Guild and walked through the main hallway. It was completely empty since everyone was outside watching her fight.

She hid it pretty well, but Erza was exhausted. Her magic reserves where dry and she was taking large breaths.

Right before entering the bathroom, she felt a pain on her side and she flinched forcing her shoulder to hit against the wall beside her. While heavily breathing, Erza turned her back to the wall and slowly slid down it.

" _Natsu... I didn't think you'd get this strong..."_  Erza thought as she clenched her side with her left hand

**XxFlashbackxX**

" _ **Dragon Drill!"**_

_Erza then launched herself directly for Natsu's Roar and rammed right into it._

_At the speed she was spinning at, she was literally deflecting the flames, closing in on Natsu's body fast_

" _ **Dammit!"** Natsu screamed at himself_

_He then used even more of his magic to make his Roar even stronger!_

_Erza started to lose speed_

" _Just.. A little... More..." Erza told herself_

_She then started spinning more viciously and regained her speed. She plowed through Natsu's fire like it was nothing until she was just inches away from him._

_Natsu wasn't gonna just go down like that, he released every ounce of magic he had left all at once._

_When it clashed with Erza, it completely disabled her spin!_

" _...Wha-..?" Erza thought as her eyes widened_

_Natsu's roar also ended, however he was already on the offensive_

_Erza attempted to retaliate by swinging her swords without the spin, but Natsu easily dodged. She was in no position to do anything..._

_After Natsu dodged, he slid to Erza's right side and his fist suddenly erupted in flames._

_Erza was frozen. It was happening too fast! She didn't have enough time to do anything!_

_Natsu then slammed his fist into Erza's side, making her crash into the ground while simultaneously causing a explosion from the force behind the punch._

**XxFlashback EndxX**

Erza couldn't stop thinking about it...

" _I'm pathetic..."_ she tells herself

She then leaned her head against the wall and looked at the ceiling. Her breathing was finally starting to calm down.

" _I hide, not wanting anyone to see me lick my wounds..."_

It took a few minutes but Erza eventually smiled

"Congratulations Natsu, you've beaten me..." She says out loud

* * *

Natsu groaned

He didn't know why, but his entire body was aching. As his senses returned to him, he realized he was outside, but had a hard time figuring out why.

" _Outside? Why? Oh right! Erza! ... What about Erza?"_

"The Fight!" Natsu shouted as he instantly sat up.

This surprised Wendy for a second and she stopped healing him.

"N-Natsu, your awake!" Wendy said happily

Natsu looked around and saw most of the guild circling around him.

"What happened? What about the fight?" he asked

"You and Erza knocked each other out..." Wakaba answered

"It was still an awesome fight though!" Happy added as he flew beside him

Natsu jumped up on his feet

"Dammit! Just a tie?!" He clenched his hands

"Hold on Natsu, you shouldn't move too much!" Wendy tried to tell him, however he wasn't really listening...

"Relax, it was a great fight" A familiar voice came from the crowed of Guild-Members.

This took Natsu out of his anger and instead he curiously sniffed the air.

"This smell..."

The Guild-Members parted, showing Gildarts

"Gildarts!" Natsu shouted as he ran up to him

"I challenge you to a fight!" Natsu yelled when he got up close

Gildarts flicked Natsu on his forehead, forcing him to tumble down.

"Natsu..." happy whined

"You just finished a fight with Erza, how do you expect to fight  _me_?" Gildarts asked as he stepped on Natsus stomach

"H-hold on! Don't give him more injuries!" Wendy tried to intervene... It didn't really work though...

"Relax, he'll be fine... If he has enough energy to stand, he could still take a few blows" Gildarts 'assured' her

The rest of the guild sighed and Wendy felt slightly defeated...

Natsu threw Gildarts' foot off him and stood up.

"Dammit!" he grumbled

But he snapped out of his whining after noticing something.

"Hey... Where's Gramps?" Natsu asked

The reaction to the question was... Strange... Some members sighed, other started laughing and giggling... Why Gildarts had an annoyed look.

He was about to ask again, but then Mirajane walked next to him and whispered the answer in his ear.

" _Master got Godarts drunk and tricked him in accepting the Master title in a bet..."_

She was about to say more but apparently her 'whispering' was too loud

" **He didn't trick me!"**  Gildarts shouted

"Okay okay, my bad" Mirajane said as she waved her hand

But Natsu... He couldn't contain his laughter...

" **Pfft... BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**

If there was a "Laughter Dragons Roar"... Natsu must have found it just then...

He would have kept it up, but Gildarts knocked him on the head with his fist.

"Shut it, Natsu" he told him

Natsu kept giggling but ultimately stopped

"So then... Where  _is_ Gramps then?" he asked

Gildarts just made a "Tch" sound and the guild members sighed again.

"He went on an... 'Extended' Vacation to Wizard-World" Mirajane told him

"Ah! I'v always wanted to go there!" Natsu announced

"Aye!" Happy agreed

"Anyway, you should go inside and have Wendy heal your wounds some more" Lucy told Natsu

"Oh yeah..." Natsu stretched his body

It still hurt, but he knew it should a lot more...

"Wow Wendy, you got a lot better and healing huh?" he told her as he punched the air to test his arm

Wendy flinched "O-oh... Yeah! Thanks Natsu" she smiled

"C'mon, I'm sure Erza is waiting inside" Lucy said as she turned to walk into the guild

" _Huh?"_  Natsu thought as he turned to where Erza should have been and saw the cracks on the ground

"What's wrong Natsu?" Happy asked as he saw him a bit dazed

"Hm? Oh, nothing" he told him then started to fallow the others into the guild


	7. Chapter 7

One week passed since Natsu fought with Erza. No one really took any large requests yet, so they were able to get back in touch with Natsu. However not all of the Guild members where around. Laxus along with Freed and Bickslow tend to take big jobs so they're not around often, Gajeel and Pantherlily apparently take long monthly training periods, then there's Elfman, Evergreen and Lisanna who are currently on a job together. Without all of them around, the place almost seemed kinda boring...

Natsu was then thrown off the balcony and landed face-first onto one of the wooden tables, smashing it to pieces.

Nah just kidding, Its as crazy as ever!

"Natsu!" Erza roared as she leaped off the upstairs balcony to land next to the pile of rubble Natsu was in.

"S-s... So..rry..." Natsu mumbled dizzily as he attempted to get up. But Erza grabbed him by his shirt and glared at him.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea how much that cost?!" she yelled, left eye twitching.

You see, in an attempt to show off a fire trick he learned, he messed up and ended up burning half of Erzas new dress.

_'Ugh... Since when does Erza wear dresses anyway?!'_  Natsu thought to himself while trying to block out Erzas yelling.

"E-Erza calm down, it was o-only an accident!" Wendy shuddered, trying to help Natsu.

"No! He needs to be taught a lesson!" Erza says without even facing Wendy.

Wendy then had a worried look on her face.

"B-but Erza! Your still on fire!" Wendy yelled

"Huh?" Erza seemed to snap out of her rage when Wendy said that and looked down at her dress.

It was true, Erza was literally on fire right now. She just didn't noticed since she was so angry with Natsu.

"Eek!" Erza squeaked as she quickly began to Requip into her normal armor with the blue skirt.

Natsu took this chance to slide out of Erza grip and try to get away, but Erza wasn't going to let that happen...

She instantly leaped in the air after she finished Requiping with a Sword this time too. She was just about to swing down on him.

However a small yellow glowing laser shot through the window of the guild and went in between Natsu and Erza. This halted both they're movements as their eyes fallowed the laser. It hit the wall on the other side of the guild hall. It didn't do any damage, but there was what looked like some kind of playing card sticking into the wall.

Most of the guild stared at it, but Mirajane ran up to the card and plucked it out of the wall. When she glanced at it, you could see her frown.

"Uh.. What is it Mira?" Natsu asked as the tension between him and Erza vanished.

Mirajane looked towards the rest of the guild. "Oh its nothing, just something for the Master." she said then started running upstairs and into the Masters Office.

…. About 30 second after Mirajane entered the office, everyone in the Guild could hear Gildarts yell.

The office wall was blown open as a chair flew out of it. Out came an angry Gildarts Mirajane poking her head out the new hole.

"Natsu! Get up here! Now!" Gildarts roared as he turned back around and re-entered his office.

Erza actually took a few steps away from Natsu while the rest of the guild kept their distance and just stared.

Natsu was pretty damn scared... He was actually shaking as he slowly walked up the stairs to the second floor, where he assumed was going to be he grave.

_'Ok think... What did I do...?'_  Natsu thought as he started to run all the events that he did in the passed week he came back.

' _NOTHING! Erzas dress was the worst thing I did this week!'_  was his conclusion.

He then peaked through the hole in the wall

"Uhhh... Y-yeah Gildarts?" He asked

Mirajane just stood there with a smile on her face which confused him...

"Get in here Natsu" Gildarts said from behind his desk

Natsu slowly walked in and stood next to Mirajane. He noticed Gildarts was a lot calmer then just a minute ago.

"So..." Natsu started but was interrupted by Gildarts

"I have a job for you" he said with a very serious look

Natsu let out a sigh

_'That's all? You made it sound like you wanted to kill me!'_  he thought

Natsu was about to complain but Gildarts continued to speak

"I'm making it a S-Class, So you better pay attention" Gildarts said

Natsu's jaw dropped  _'S-Class? Seriously?!'_

"B-but I'm not an S-Class ma-" Natsu started but was once again interrupted

Gildarts slammed a stamp onto a piece of paper then threw it at Natsu

"There, your now an S-Class" He told him

Natsus eyes nearly blew up

"THAT?! THAT'S ALL IT TOOK?!" Natsu yelled as he glared at the paper

"Gramps made it sound like a huge complicated thing but all it took was a dumb stamp?!" he started to squeeze the paper tighter, crinkling it a little.

Mirajane sighed

"Relax Natsu, its no-" But Natsu ignored her

he crumpled up the paper and threw it back at Gildarts then crossed his arms and started to sulk a little.

Gildarts rolled his eyes. "Who cares about that, just listen to the job"

"... Fine..." Natsu grunted

Gildarts took a deep breath before continuing.

"Now listen. This job has to do with Dragons." Gildarts said in a very serious voice

Natsus eyes widened and he became a bit more tense.

"Dragons?" he asked

Gildarts nodded and continued.

"There have been reports of Dragon attacks at Magistate Island. There's a large town there that's been attacked on multiple occasions." Gildarts finished

Mirajane then slid over to Natsu's ear and whispered something.

" _Cana already took this mission, but sent an S.O.S. Card, that's why he was so riled up before"_

Natsu just nodded then looked at Gildarts who was glaring at Mirajane.

"Oops, he heard me" she mumbled as she took a step back

"Anyway." Gildarts said with a sigh. "You can take one other member on you with this mission, Lucy or Erza?"

It didn't even take Natsu a second to answer.

"Lucy" he said  _'No way am I taking Erza after all that dress crap...'_  he added mentally

Gildarts nodded

"H-hold on!" a voice studdered near the broken wall.

Everyone looked back to see Wendy standing there

"I-I want to go too! If there's a dragon involved, I should go as well!" She told Gildarts

Gildarts stared at her while thinking, or at least he looked like he was.

In the short silence Wendy took a peek at Natsu, who was just looking at her. She quickly turned away, not wanting to make eye contact.

At that, Gildarts let out a sigh. "Fine... I guess having two Dragon Slayers could help. You, Natsu, and Lucy can all go." he told her.

Wendy smiled "Th-thank you!" she said then turned to Natsu who was grinning towards Gildarts before he turned to her.

"Alright Wendy, lets go get Lucy, Happy, and Carla then head out!" he said while pumping his fist

"R-right!" she nodded as they both ran through the hole in the wall.

After they were gone, Gildarts crossed his arms.

"They better complete the job..." he mumbled

"Oh they'll be fine!" Mirajane said as he placed some wood and nails on Gildarts' desk.

He raised his eyebrow as he looked at the materials. Mirajane then shoved a hammer in his hand.

"Now then, that wall isn't going to fix itself!" she told him

Gildarts' eye twitched as he stared at the hammer, then at Mirajane who was glaring at him.

He simply let out a sigh, grabbed a piece of wood then stomped towards the hole.


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu ran out of Gildarts' office with Wendy behind him. He leaped off the balcony and landed in the center of the guild hall with everyone staring at him. He ran up to Lucy and grabbed her wrist then dashed for the exit. "C'mon Happy!" he shouted

"AYE!" yelled Happy as he flew after Natsu

"H-Hey wait!" was all Lucy got to say as she was dragged out of the Guild Hall.

Wendy was going down the stairs as she gave chase. Carla then flew over her.

"What's going on Wendy?" Carla asked as she hovered over her. Wendy smirked "We have a new Job!" she said gleefully and ran out the door after Natsu with Carla .

The rest of the guild stood there staring at the exit as the five of them made an abrupt exit. However they quickly turned around when they heard banging noises. It was coming from upstairs, Gildarts was hammering wooden planks onto the hole he made with Mirajane watching him.

Erza however was still watching as they left a bit concerned about the events that led up to this.

* * *

Natsu was still dashing down the street while tightly gripping Lucys wrist. However she finally got fed up with this and ripped her arm away. Natsu turned around and saw her glaring at him"What is this all about Natsu?!" She asked very annoyed.

"Naaatsuuuu!" was heard from close behind them. When Lucy turned she saw Wendy and Carla catching up to them.

"Wendy? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"We're doing a job together!" she said with a smile

"Aye!" said Happy

"Huh? Since when?" Lucy asked but then turned when she heard Natsu take something out of his pocket.

"We got an S-Class job from Gildarts!" Natsu smirked. Lucy leaned forward and examined the job poster. As she read the description her face grew more grim by the second. "Th- This is insane!" she concluded.

" _It's always Dragons every time! Why is it always our guild?!"_  She thought as she glared at Natsu.

"Relax, Cana already accepted the job but she needs help, we're her backup." Natsu informed her. However this took her by surprise. "Cana did? I didn't know she took such a tough job, and on her own too?" Lucy wanted to confirm.

Wendy then stepped forward. "I think Gildarts was asked to keep it a secret, Dragon sightings can get people really panicked in the past few years"

Carla nodded "Ever since the Dragon Wars 2 years ago there have been more and more sightings but this one is on a major island, they probably want to keep it isolated."

Lucy sighed "I guess we've got no choice, Shouldn't Erza come with us though?"

However Natsu made an angry growl. "She's so crazy today, about that dress and everything! I mean I didn't even do it on purpose!" He then started mumbling to himself about it.

Both Lucy and Wendy sighed at this.

"It seems it's just going to be us then" Lucy stated and Wendy nodded.

"How about I come along?" came a voice from behind them.

Natsu stopped ranting then turned around, as did Wendy and Lucy. Romeo was standing before them with a smirk.

Romeo probably grew the most over the two years. He was as tall as Natsu used to be along with more defined muscles. His hair was a tiny bit longer but his outfit was relatively the same. The only difference was the scarf he wore which was much longer and swayed behind him instead of in the front. But the biggest change was the sword he had sheathed on his back. It looked like a normal sized blade but the Hilt seemed to have special markings on it.

"Romeo!" all five said in unison

Romeo took a step closer "What do you say Natsu, wanna go on a job together?"

Natsu had a big grin and nodded "Heh, I'm all fired up"

"H- Hang on! Shouldn't the Master know about this? And what about your father Romeo?" Lucy interjected

"I'll tell them later, now lets go or else we'll miss our train" Romeo said while motioning towards the station.

"Right, let's go guys!" Natsu said as he began to take the lead. The others fallowed, even Lucy who felt a bit defeated after the previous conversation.

* * *

They made it to the train station just a couple minutes before the last train to Magistate island would leave for the day. After buying their tickets Lucy and Romeo walked up to the door but right before entering they heard a sigh coming from behind them. When they turned they saw both Natsu and Wendy staring at the train with detest. Natsu was also holding his stomach already feeling the imminent motion sickness.

Lucy laughed a little  _"Right... Dragon Slayers..."_ she thought but then waved her hand "C'mon guys, the trained gonna be leaving soon. With that Lucy went on board along with Romeo behind her.

Wendy was breathing heavily "L- lets just get it over with..." she mumbled as she took a few steps forward. Natsu let out a sigh "Yeah..." he mumbled and walked beside her as they both went into the train. Happy and Carla flew in beside them.

"I forgot about the motion sickness thing" Happy said with a smile.

"It started happening to Wendy last year... I guess that was when her Dragon Slayer powers made the most dramatic leap..." Carla mentioned.

When they were all inside sitting in their booth Wendy and Natsu were sitting next to each other shivering a little.

Romeo was trying to hold in his laughter while Lucy gave them a skeptical look.

"S-s-s-s-so Wendy..." Natsu said as he waited for the train to start moving.

"Y- yes N- Natsu?" she responded

Natsu didn't get to finish because the train then began to move. Both Wendy and Natsu brought their hands up to their mouths as they felt sick. When it started moving faster they they leaned against each other in a dizzy state.

" _Some things never change"_ Lucy smiled as she looked at the two

Happy sat on Natsus shoulder eating a fish while Carla was trying to comfort Wendy, however she couldn't do much.

Romeo was smiling while watching the two Dragon Slayers.  _"I finally get to go on a job with Natsu!"_ he thought confidently. He then looked out the window and watched the scenery while the train gained more speed.


	9. Chapter 9

The horn on the train blew and a voice came from the speakers. "Next stop, Magistate Island"

The sickly Natsu and Wendy perked up a bit and smiled. However when the train hit a small bump they both went back to feeling disgusted.

Romeo looked outside to see the scenery running by. "So how do we get to an island by train anyway?" he asked as he saw the grasslands zoom by.

"Oh don't worry about that, you'll see" Lucy said while giggling. Romeo looked a little nervous at her answer.

"Everyone please fasten your seat belts and stay seated" the man on the speakers spoke again.

Happy looked out the window while the others strapped their belts around themselves. His eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets "The track ends over there!" he shouted. Natsu and Wendy responded with a paniced muffling sounds and Romeo tried to take a look out the window as well.

"He's right, It's just a cliff!" Romeo yelled and with his confirmation they all started freaking out. "Guys calm down, it'll be-" "We're all gonna die!" Happy yelled. Lucy tried to comfort them but she was talked over by Happy...

The train began to pick up speed and as they were all panicking Wendy slapped her face with both her palms to snap her out of her motion sickness and looked over to Natsu. She grabbed his shoulders and made him look at her. She actually managed to get his attention. "Natsu! There's something I have to tell you!" she yelled. He just looked at her determined face as the train kept charging towards their doom.

Wendy didn't have time to be nervous or sick, she had to tell him her feelings! The train the flew off the cliff and began to plummet to their death. As they were falling Wendy started to yell "Natsu, I lo-"

The train shook, knocking everyone off balance but somehow stabilized.

"We are now in flight mode everyone, you may unbuckle yourselves and resume as normal" the speaker spoke.

"We're not gonna die!" Happy yelled gleefully. Romeo looked like he almost had a heart attack while Lucy and Charle were both totally calm. "I told you we weren't gonna die!" Lucy shouted. Charle just looked at Wendy, knowing what she just went through.

Natsu sighed "Phew, I was really terrified there!" then looked at Wendy. "So, what were you saying Wendy?"

"NOTHING! I WAS SAYING NOTHING!" she shouted back, not even looking at him. For the rest of the ride Wendy hid herself in the corner, blushing and embarrassed about what she could have said.

* * *

**1 hours passed**

"We are now approaching Magistate Island, please stay seated until we land" the speaker said.

"We're finally here!" Romeo said with a smile. Lucy nodded "Yeah I'm surprised it didn't take as long as I thought"

"What's more surprising is those two weren't motion sick the rest of the trip." Romeo said while looking at Natsu and Wendy.

Wendy got over her embarrassment when they got closer to the island. Her, Natsu and Happy were all clinging to the window trying to get a good look at it.

"It's huge!" Wendy yelled. Happy flew to the ceiling of the train "Aye!"

Natsu smirked  _"Somewhere on this island is a Dragon! I'm gonna beat it this time!"_  he told himself confidently.

The train descended and landed back onto normal train tracks. All the Fairy Tail members then disembarked the train and walked into the station.

The group made a circle to talk to one another. "So now where do we go?" asked Romeo and looked at everyone. Lucy lifted her finger to her lip and began to think. "Well, Magistate Island is very big, this station is only part of a small town." she then looked around the station and found a map of the island on a wall. "C'mon" she gestured to the map.

The six of them circled around the map. "Lets see, there's a city in the center, This station town, a few tourist attractions, and the rest is like one huge wilderness." She then put her hands on her hips "You'd think this place would be more industrial" she spoke aloud. Natsu shrugged"Who cares, we just have to find Cana." Lucy and the rest nodded. "But how? She can be anywhere" Romeo asked.

Natsu started digging in his pockets and took out a card, Canas card to be exact. He smirked "With this." Lucy smiled "Oh, does it have some kind of tracking magic on it?" Natsu smiled "Sorta" he answered then looked at Wendy. "Can you help me with this Wendy?" She was a little confused but nodded "Sure, what do I have to do?" Natsu then put the card up to his nose and took a big whiff of its scent. "Okay, your turn" he said and handed the card to Wendy.

Lucy hit Natsu on top of his head. "You idiot!" he yelled.  _"If I knew I was gonna be hit anyway I woulda brought Erza!"_ he thought. Natsu looked at Lucy while rubbing his head "It's the only way, Dragon Slayers have a better sense of smell anyway, we can do it." Wendy finally took the card and took small sniffs at it. Lucy sighed "This is crazy, with all the people and nature on this island it'll be impossi-"

"This way" Wendy said while pointing in the direction of one of the forests.

"Huh? Really?!" Lucy asked surprised. Wendy just nodded. Natsu blew a whistle "Wow Wendy, your sense of smell is better than mine." Wendy looked at the ground "U- Uhm, Thanks..." he mumbled.

Romeo walked in front of them all "Well, lets get going everyone!" "Aye!" Happy yelled and they all started heading out of the town.


	10. Chapter 10

Natsu and the gang have been walking through the woods for about an hour now. Lucy leaned on a large tree, out of breath.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?!" she asked, staring at Wendy.

Wendy closed her eyes and sniffed the air "We should be close". Natsu also began to sniff "Yeah, Canas scent is getting stronger."

Romeo raised en eyebrow "C'mon Lucy its just some walking, you've been through worse".

Lucy sighed "This place is like a Jungle... Hot, damp, dark, bugs everywhere, and unexplained noises..."

The others seemed to ignore her complaints and continued to walk. "C'mon Lucy, you're gonna fall behind!" Natsu yelled from a few yards away. "H-hey! Wait up!" she yelled back and ran towards them.

* * *

Meanwhile Happy and Charle were flying over the treetops for an aerial view.

"This forest is huge" Charle mumbled and looked behind her. "I can't even see the train station anymore". But when she looked at Happy he was holding a fish twice his size in his hands.

Charle was really surprised "Where'd you get that thing?" she asked. Happy gestured to the river they flew over a few second ago. "This place has great fish! You want some?" he asked and tried to hand her the fish. Charle just sighed and flew passed him "Stupid cat..." she mumbled and lost herself in thought.

Happy looked passed her and saw a large object in the sky. "Hey, what's that?" he asked as he tried to catch up to Charle. However she was still ignoring him. Happy dropped his fish and caught up with her. He shook her a little to get her attention.

Charle turned towards him annoyed "WHA-"

Suddenly a laud roar was echoing through the entire sky fallowed by small tremor. Happy and Charle looked ahead and focused on the thing in the sky.

Charle's eyes widened "That's the-"

Happy then flew straight down into the forest screaming "DRAGON!" to warn Natsu and the others. Charle then hurried down after him.

* * *

Natsu and the group heard the roar just as well. "What was that?!" Lucy asked. But Natsu and Wendy already knew. Happy and Charle flying down screaming "Dragon!" only proved it.

"Let's go guys!" Natsu yelled as he began running through the forest at a faster pace. The other fallowed close behind them.

Wendy looked to see Charle right above her. "How close is it?" she asked. "Very" her cat responded while dodging trees and branches.

There was a bright light in the direction they were going.  _"We're finally getting out of this stupid forest!"_ Lucy thought to herself as they were running.

"Be ready for anything guys!" Natsu yelled and everyone else nodded as they ran into the sunlight.

"Whoa!" Natsu yelled and came to a sudden stop. Everyone else behind him was surprised and came to a halt as well.

There was a huge cliff in front of them. Natsu just barely managed to not run right off it.

Natsu looked down and saw nothing but darkness. He looked ahead of himself and saw another cliff on the other side. It also seemed to have a few houses too.

"I didn't know there was a cavern this deep on the island..." Lucy mumbled while taking a look herself.

"Guys look!" Wendy yelled while pointing into the sky. Everyone fallowed her finger and gasped at what they saw.

The dragon was hovering in place on the other side of the cavern. It was a darker colored dragon and was actually kind of small, roughly the size of a car. It them let out another roar then opened its mouth. Natsu and the others could feel the magic gathering in it.

Natsu's eyes widened "Shit! It's gonna use a breath attack!" He then ran and jumped off the cliff yelling "Happy, C'mon!"

"Aye!" Happy yelled and grabbed him by the back and started flying as fast as he could towards the dragon. Wendy ran towards the cliff too "Charle, we have to help too!". Normally Charle would object, but it seemed the situation was more drastic than most. She simply nodded then grabbed Wendy and flew off with Natsu and Happy.

"It's aiming for that village over there, we gonna counter its breath attack!" Natsu shouted at Wendy. She nodded as her and Charle fallowed his lead.

* * *

Cana bent down to her knee, exhausted "Huff... Huff... Huff.. Huff..." she panted and looked up at the Dragon. She just managed to deflect one of its breath attacks and now its getting ready to fire another!

" _Dammit, what do I do?!"_ she screamed at herself and looked behind her. The village hasn't had time to evacuate yet. If this attack hits its going to cause a lot of damage.

Cana quickly stood up and gathered the rest of her energy. A feint yellow glow formed around her body.  _"Ugh... This wont be enough!"_ she sighed, was this seriously it?

A bright light coming from the dragon took her attention.  _"Shit, this is it!"_ The dragon was finished gathering its magic. A large dark ball of energy with purple swirls formed in its mouth. It then fired a large beam-like breath attack at Cana and the Village.

Just then two figured fell right in front of her from the sky. Canas eyes widened at who she saw.

Natsu and Wendy both landed on the ground in front of Cana, getting their breath attacks ready.

" **Fire Dragons..."**

" **Sky Dragons..."**

" **Roar!"** they both yelled in unison.

They're separate attacks combined together to create a spiraling tornado of fire that clashed with the dragons breath attack. It created a loud bang when they hit. The two attacks fought against each other for a few seconds before they both canceled each other out, ending with an explosion that covered the area with dense magic debris.

It subsided in a few second and the dragon was nowhere to be found.

Natsu and Wendy both let out a sigh of relief. "That was close" Wendy mumbled. Natsu nodded "Yeah, it could've been really bad..."

"Natsu!" a voice yelled.

Before Natsu could even look, Cana wrapped her arms around him laughing. "Am I glad to see you!"

"Cana!" Natsu and Wendy said surprised.

She lend let of Natsu and took a better glance at him. "Look at you, all grown up" she said while rubbing the top of his head. It annoyed him a little so he swatted her hand away. "Stop it..."

"Heh, stubborn as ever I see. So what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came back to the Guild a few days ago and then we got you're S.O.S. Card" he said, holding up her card.

"Oh! So Gildarts sent you two?" she asked.

Wendy nodded and said "Lucy and Romeo too" then looked over the cavern to see Happy and Charle flying them over. "After they dropped us off we told them to get the others."

Natsu grinned "But me and Wendy sent that dragon packing anyway!" he said and punched his palm.

Happy and Charle then made it over the cavern then set Lucy and Romeo on the ground.

"Cana! I'm so glad we found you!" Lucy smiled. "Told you we were going the right way" Natsu told her. Lucy ignored it though.

"Man, that dragon seemed pretty strong" Romeo said to the group.

Cana nodded. But before she could add anything, someone from the village walked over to them.

It was a middle-aged man. He had black hair with some shades of gray in it.

"Who's this guy?" Natsu asked.

Cana turned around "He's the one who submitted the job to Fairy Tail."

The man spoke "Hello, my name is Cyrus. Thank you for coming to our aid." he then put his hand out to shake Natsus.

Natsu shook his hand "Heh, don't mention it"

Cyrus put his hand down "We can talk more inside. Please fallow me." he then turned around and began to walk.

* * *

They fallowed Cyrus in to one of the houses in the village. One of the bigger ones too. "Wow, you must be loaded" Natsu said outloud.

"Natsu! That's rude!" Lucy scolded him.

Cyrus laughed. "Well I'm the mayor of this town so I do manage to make a nice living"

He then sat down at a dining table "Please sit, we can discuss the dragon here". Everyone turned and took a seat.

"As you know, that dragon has been tormenting our village for a couple of weeks now. At first I hoped it would go away, but when it never did I issued a job for you're guild." Cyrus announced.

Lucy then turned to Cana. "Why were you the only one that came? Shouldn't a dragon require more than just one person?"

Cana sighed "We were a little shorthanded. Gildarts had to stay, and others were out doing they're own jobs. I was the only one not doing anything at the time."

"Well we're here now, so lets just kick that dragons ass!" Natsu shouted confidently

Romeo laughed "You make it sound so easy"

Natus stood up and puffed his chest out. "Well me and Wendy were able to beat it, we've grown a lot stronger since last time!"

Cana sighed again. "You realize that dragon's just a baby... Right?"

Natsus eye nearly popped out of his sockets. "Huh?! Just a baby!? But that breath attack was huge! What kind of dragon is it?!"

"The Moonlight Dragon" Cyrus spoke.

"Moonlight?" Lucy asked

Cyrus nodded. "We've seen it countless times. At night when the moon is out, the dragon will bathe in its glow and its attacks grow in strength. The breath attack it did earlier was nothing comparatively.

Besides Cana, the others jaws nearly dropped to the ground. Natsu and Wendy were the first to compose themselves.

" _A dragon that strong huh? I wanna fight it again"_  Natsu thought to himself

Wendy nervously smiled  _"I might be able to get closer to Grandine during this job..."_

Lucy noticed the two Dragon Slayers reaction and they were nothing like hers or Romeos.  _"These two guys are excited aren't they?"_ she inwardly sighed.

" _This is gonna be one for the record books..."_


End file.
